Your Forever Is All That I Need
by AlexLunaaah
Summary: What if instead of just taking Jenny's grandparent the shadow men decided to take Jenny too? A certain shadow man, decided to keep her. I'm making up this story and the details as I go, but don't worry I have it planned out for the most part. The name is based off a song by Sleeping with Sirens, If I'm James Dean, you're Audrey Hepburn. My first story ever!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER****: ****All ****the ****characters ****belong ****to ****L****.****J****. ****Smith****, ****I ****own ****nothing ****more ****than ****the ****plot****. ****The ****song (If I am James Dean, you're Audrey Hepburn) ****is ****of ****course ****not ****mine ****as ****much ****as ****I ****wish ****it ****was****, ****the ****rights ****go ****to ****Sleeping ****with ****Sirens ****and ****the ****respective ****owners****. **

Your forever is all that I need

As little five year old Jenny sauntered into her grandpa's basement in her summer clothes that consisted of shorts, a thin flowing shirt that had prints of flowers and her sandals smacking loudly against each step as she went lower into the basement. Jenny was looking for her grandpa who'd promised to take her and her cousin Zack out for ice cream. But as she looked around the basement her little head turning from side to side in what seemed to be a golden halo around her head, but she didn't find her grandpa, she looked around nervously in every corner with hopes of finding him, she knew she should stay away from the basement if her grandpa wasn't around. But she'd checked the entire house and didn't find him, he had to be down here, she thought to herself as a pout appeared on her face.

After all it was normal for her to walk down here, but she'd never been all alone, he'd always told her and Zach not to go down there alone, but this should be an exception her grandpa had to be here so she wasn't really alone. But where, where was her grandpa? The door that lead to the basement had been open, which was unlikely as it was always locked unless he was down here. She looked around more closely at the things that hung around the room, she'd always been interested in all the exotic looking things that crowded the room but he'd always told her not to touch. Jenny's grandpa had always said that when Zach and her were older he'd teach them about all the items. Her green eyes burned with determination as she looked around, intent on finding at least one clue that would tell her where he'd gone. But as her eyes looked around the room she seemed to return her focus on her grandpa's things, he'd had travelled a lot and as Jenny knew most of his prized possessions from those trips were all in that single room.

But what caught her attention the most after looking around was the bookshelf, it was moved slightly from its usual spot right against the wall. Jenny inched closer to the door slowly, with the rising hope in her that her grandpa might be there hiding from her. But what she found was a door, how could there be a door? Little Jenny wondered, maybe he's back there waiting for me, with a surprise. After all why else would he be hiding? As Jenny took another step close to the door she noticed the weird-looking-letter carvings at the top, even the color seemed odd to her, like a rusted red, not the usual bright cherry red she was used to. Jenny finally pushed all the weird details out of her mind and reached out for the door, the doorknob moved freely in her hand it wasn't locked either. Her grandpa should be in there she assumed as she pulled on the door, but it was hard to move.

Could it be stuck and that was why her grandpa wasn't around?

Could he be in there thinking no one would find him? That thought was what ultimately pushed little Jenny to pull at the door with all her strength until she had it open a slit, and then it was blown back pushing her. The door slammed against the wall with a loud thud as little Jenny landed on her butt, a few feet behind where she'd been standing. She sat there in shock, staring mouth agape at what was behind the threshold of the door. It was dark, and she could feel the cold emanating from there, after her eyes adjusted she could actually see the snow in there. It was as if there was a huge snow storm going on in there, but how could that be when it was nice and sunny outside? Could it really be possible?

Jenny jumped up hurriedly to go look for her grandpa, what if he was in there cold and lost? Against her better judgement she ran in there at full speed, the wind was blowing and she felt the cold biting at her exposed skin, soon enough she felt as the snow flakes that had fallen on her began to melt with her warmth, she was still running a bit slower, as she realized she had no direction and she didn't even know which way was back. Eventually she saw a shape, amongst all the snow it had to be her grandpa! She ran with renewed speed towards the shape she'd seen but as she got closer she noticed it couldn't be a person. From afar yes, it had seem as if it was the shape of her grandpa, a tall human figure but as she came closer she was sure that wasn't a person. It was misshapen.

Could it all just be her mind though? After all what else could be there right? She hadn't seen anything the whole time she'd been running that wasn't snow, absolutely no other shapes that stood out, it had to be her grandpa. So Jenny, ran and when she was no more than ten feet away from the shape she knew she'd been wrong. It wasn't her grandpa, it was a monster, misshapen and with gray skin that seemed to have scales in certain parts, it seemed to be almost bald with patched of hair on top of its head, she'd never seen anyone with hair like that. It was horrible, Jenny at the age of five had never even seen a Halloween costume as horrible as that, even zombies spooked her, but this was much worse. It was real.

Jenny hadn't felt the cold as much as she did when she looked at the monster in front of her, it might have to do with the fact that she hadn't been still until the shock had paralyzed her in place, right behind the weird creature that was doing who knows what. She looked down to see her exposed skin on her legs was turning a funny color that she couldn't make out very well in the dimness of the snow storm and then her teeth began to chatter with the unbearable cold that seemed to hit her all at once, that same cold that was slowly seeping all the way into her bones. Where was her grandpa?

"Jenny!" Came a blood curling scream that was carried from not too far in the snow storm and almost sounded like a whisper to her, but at that moment the horrible creature turned around obviously having heard the scream as much as Jenny herself. It's eyes were nothing like its body, they were a beautiful shiny golden color from what Jenny could make out through the snow. How was that even possible she wondered, but that was quickly gone from her mind as she saw it's smile. It showed perfect white teeth that came down to a point, almost like that of a predator and if she hadn't already been cold this completely froze her spine, goosebumps were raised on her arms and she couldn't help but yell out in horror.

"Jenny, how could you! Why did you open the door? Run Jenny, RUN!" Her grandpa had reached her and was urgently pulling at her wrist but when no answer came from her he resorted to picking her up and threw little Jenny right over his shoulder, as that happened the creature let out a low growl between his teeth and that simply caused Jenny to let out another scream. Her grandpa was running as fast as he could as he carried the little girl on his back. Soon enough there seemed to be a pursuit of several creatures after Jenny and her grandpa this didn't make her scream any more instead she began to cry and whimper as her grandpa began to run out of breath. He kept running nonetheless.

When they were about twenty feet from the threshold of the door that led back to the basement the creatures had reached them. They varied in colors, size, teeth type, but no matter what they were all creepy looking, the tears were still coming down Jenny's face but she couldn't make herself utter any kind of sound, they would hear her. They were already trying to get a hold of both her and her grandpa reaching out with their misshapen hands more and more, closer and closer each attempt until they finally a white hand came out and pulled at her grandpa's leg and they automatically stumbled forward with her grandpa falling right on his face, but he made one last attempt to save Jenny as he threw her and she landed about five feet from the sprawled out form of her grandpa as he began to be pulled back by the monsters.

Jenny sat there without being able to move, completely in shock, whimpering as her grandpa looked back at her, he mouthed the words: run, get out. But she couldn't just leave him could she? Instead she began sobbing, and that was when it happened. One of the monsters looked her way, a smile like that of a wolf spreading across his scaly lips as he turned towards her. "Come here." His voice was like breaking ice, even a little more raspy than that and there was an undertone that made her flesh crawl just at the sound of it, there was just something so very wrong with the natural sound of his voice.

"NO! Let her go! You have me!"

"Old man, did you really think we wouldn't take you first chance we got? You weren't supposed to tell anyone else, your deal did not cover that. But you did more than that, you brought her." The same creature was the one who was talking back to her grandpa although Jenny couldn't even see where he was, there were too many of them in between Jenny's eyesight and her grandpa.

"She doesn't have enough meat on her body." Another voice complained and Jenny shuddered, she'd always been smaller than kids her age.

"NOOOO! Let her go!"

"You have nothing to bargain with old man." The first creature countered, his eyes had never left Jenny and the sobs were coming faster and faster, she began to freak out he was creeping her out. Just as the creature began to take a step towards Jenny's direction and she scrambled backwards ever closer to the door a strong gust pushed towards the direction of the creatures and where her grandpa had been.

"He may not be able to bargain for her, but I claim her." Another voice said directly from behind her, this one however didn't sound raspy. It sounded more like the voice of a boy, a voice that was almost like water falling over rocks, and ever so sweet that even Jenny looked behind her and immediately she stopped crying.

Right behind her stood a boy, he looked about seven years old and was wearing dark pants and a dark t-shirt. His hair looked white, but not in the way that it does in old people it was lighter than a platinum blond but had no golden tone to it and looked completely natural, it was cropped close at the sides and seemed to fall over his forehead to cover part of his eyes. His eyes, the most shocking part of him, as they were big and impossibly blue, if it wasn't because Jenny was certain that she'd never seen a blue like that one she would of have said that was her favorite color. But there was something about those eyes, that unsettled her deep down it was the mischief and the malice that no normal child at that age would have, it was wisdom past the years he appeared to be.

"Just let him take her. She doesn't have enough meat and besides it only means there is more for us." Another voice claimed but the creature who had been eyeing Jenny seemed unbearably unhappy with the arrangement.

"I want her!" The creature growled but the boy didn't seem to be worried.

"I claimed her. You're late and unless you want trouble you'll know what's best for you." The boy with the white hair smiled at the creature and somehow that made Jenny feel anxious, but how could this boy stand up to the monsters?

"Let them go Eleazar, you know that even if he is younger he is still more powerful than you." Another voice countered and the boy smiled as the other creature turned back towards the rest who now seemed to be fighting over something that was where they had dragged her grandpa, they must of taken him far away by now as he hadn't said anything more Jenny assumed.

The boy triumphant took a few steps closer to Jenny and she looked up at him not completely trusting him. He reached out his hand towards her as if he was offering to help her up and even though she didn't know him she owed him, he'd scared away the monsters. When she stood up he frowned as he looked down at her legs and noticed how her teeth were chattering, he quickly took her into her arms as if he were both hugging her and protecting her. "Close your eyes." He whispered lightly into her ear and just as she did a falling sensation over came her and Jenny couldn't help it but wrap her arms around the bigger boy.

Eventually the feeling of falling subsided and the feeling of being outside in a snow storm was gone too. "You can open your eyes now." The boy said in that voice of his that made Jenny feel safe. She opened her eyes slowly to realize she was still in his arms, she looked up at him and noticed the impossibly blue eyes of him were looking straight at her, Jenny didn't know why but that made her blush and she looked away quickly and tried to untangle herself but all she did was fall on her butt for the million time that day.

The boy immediately got down to check her over with a worried look on his face much like that of a grown up, she couldn't help it but start laughing hysterically which made the boy glance up at her. "Are you okay?" He muttered worriedly, to which Jenny simply nodded. "Then why are you laughing?" He questioned confused.

"Because, you're almost like my dad when I fall." She laughed again at the thought and the boy seemed to find it shocking but eventually he too was sitting on the floor laughing along with Jenny. Eventually as the laughter calmed down she realized she didn't know the name of this boy.

"I'm jenny." She finally said as she stuck out her hand to the bigger boy.

"You can call me Julian." With that he took in her hand and a smile spread across both of their faces. They were officially friends.

**A****/****N****: ****This ****is ****my ****first ****story ****ever****, ****so ****please ****review ****and ****tell ****me ****what ****you ****think****! **

**Again****, ****in ****this ****story ****I ****decided ****to ****change ****things ****to ****make ****it ****more ****fitting****, ****so ****if ****you ****have ****any ****comments ****on ****why ****I ****made ****Julian ****appear ****as ****a ****child ****review****(: ****I ****will ****answer ****all ****your ****questions****.**

**I ****am ****aiming ****to ****update ****at ****least ****once ****a ****week****, ****but ****I ****suppose ****if ****I ****get ****enough ****reviews ****that ****may ****change ****in ****the ****future****. (Oh, and sorry for any mistakes I'm still figuring out all of the site!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorryyyy! I know I said I would update once a week and I will. I can't let down the lovely people who reviewed! Just stick with me, it's been crazy with signing up for the new semester for school and with my internship, they switched my schedule so I'm all over the place at the moment still trying to make school and the internship work out somehow, but I won't forget to update even if its a little late.**

**Before I forget; THANK YOU! THANKS for reviewing I was so happy to see that I had gotten reviews the first two came on a really crappy day and they completely made up for everything that had gone wrong so again thanks!**

Chapter two:

It hadn't taken Julian long to help Jenny heal her wounds with his magic, of course and he'd answered all her questions, as little Jenny easily took an interest in the exotic looking boy who had saved her-or so she thought. Little Jenny's curiosity had gotten the best of her and she asked Julian how old he was. He'd told her that for all intense and purposes he was seven years old and he in return had been impressed by Jenny, she really was extremely small for a five year old which only made Julian want to take care of her more and it angered him that the others had wanted to take her as food, she was just a little girl. It hadn't been obvious for Julian to realize what exactly had taken over him the moment he'd claimed Jenny, at the time he hadn't understood what had pushed him to do so but the more he talked to her the more he understood that she was his opposite. He understood more of what he'd never seen before.

That little girl was the light that he'd never seen in his already long life. Even though he appeared no more than seven years old it was only because he'd chosen to stay that way. After all a shadow man Julian changed how old he looked at will, he usually switched between a seventeen year old and a seven year old form, he'd always found it fitting that as seeing he was the youngest of the shadow men, why not take advantage of that to get his food faster? Not to mention with much less of a fight. Humans were so gullible and would never question a kid in 'trouble' and it also made it much easier for Julian to play with his food at his own will.

But now that he had Jenny he didn't want to just change into what he looked like as a seventeen year old, it would be weird and she wouldn't trust him. There wouldn't be a bond between them, or at least not in the way that Julian wanted. Julian needed for Jenny to want to stay with him of her own free will. He wanted her trust, for that purpose Julian decided he would grow up along with her always about two years older than Jenny until he reached seventeen again and then simply stay that way with her. Julian bowed to himself to take care of her. He'd even gone into her mind to know what to change in the mansion that he'd always lived in, to make her feel comfortable.

"Julian, so you don't have parents?" It had been a few hours-at least according to earth standards since in the shadow world there really wasn't much to base time off; Julian and Jenny were jumping up and down in a moon bounce that he'd placed into what he'd designated as the game room, it had every single toy that Jenny knew and even some that she didn't. They had both been sorting through it for hours and Jenny's excitement had kept Julian entertained the whole time. Every now and then Jenny would stop playing and ask Julian a question or two.

"Nope. It's just me." Jenny stopped jumping and she looked back up at him as he soared higher, she was shocked still from his answer.

"But don't you have like grandparents or a brother or a sister or a cousin?" Jenny was now looking at him intently with worry in her eyes as she examined his face, Julian on the other hand jumped higher and higher each time.

"No." He looked down at her and realized that answer was not going to keep Jenny from asking questions, on the contrary it was fueling her and more and more questions would come. Julian sighed as he realized he needed to give her a better explanation, so he stopped jumping and walked over to where she stood still in the moon bounce. "Jenny, the thing is. We're not the same. I don't have any other person to take care of me. It'll always be me, just me." He shrugged as if it was nothing, but Jenny's face was sad. It was like if he'd killed someone right there in front of her.

"Not anymore." She reached out with her little hand and grabbed his, Julian looked at her shocked and instead of backing away Jenny hugged him. "You won't be alone because I'm here with you." Little Jenny pulled away a little to look up at his face to find a smile playing on his lips, one that really reached his eyes and she saw that impossible blue become an even prettier color as she found a shine that took over them, a shine of hope.

"Well, we're not entirely alone you know," Julian finally broke the silence and he pulled her after him towards the small exit from the moon bounce.

"I thought you said it was just you?" Jenny questioned her eyebrows furrowed, a confused shine in her green eyes as she followed him still holding his hand.

"I have pets." Julian's smile changed into the one he'd had earlier, it was a wolfy smile, not one that reached his eyes, more mischief than anything but a smile nonetheless.

"What kind of pets?" Jenny asked curious.

"Lurker! Creeper!" Julian called out and in a flash a small wolf was at his side along with a snake that seemed to appear on his arm out of thin air, Jenny couldn't help it but scream at the sight of the snake and Julian quickly let her hand go as Creeper hissed and Lurker growled, obviously not fond of her yelling. "Stop! You will both be nice to Jenny!" Julian declared in a voice that sounded like it had more power than it let on and that alone gave Jenny goosebumps.

"Put it down Julian! It'll bite you!" Jenny warned with her eyes still glued to the snake that was moving from his arm and making its way around his shoulder to reach his neck. An image of the snake trying to strangle Julian filled her mind and her eyes almost filled up threatening to spill over. Both Lurker and Creeper had stopped making threatening noises at least.

"Jenny, it's my pet." He explained quickly, "they both are in fact." Jenny looked down at the wolf and couldn't help but want to pet its fluffy fur, "go ahead. Lurker won't bite you. Really, Creeper wouldn't either." Julian said it with an edge and his eyes filled with ice as he glared at Creeper, then quickly he shrugged and it was as if Creeper got the memo as he looked at Jenny expectantly, she took a step forward stretching out her hand towards Lurker who's nose immediately began to sniff at her hand and he slowly got closer to Jenny until she was holding the wolf in her small arms. Julian watched amused with her as she easily took in the wolf into her arms as if it was the most innocent animal in the world and Lurker quickly began to rub his head against her as if he were a harmless puppy and not the pet of a shadow man.

Eventually even Creeper had slithered his way down to the floor and slowly made his way up Jenny's leg, she'd been frightened at first completely freezing in place as she felt the cold skin of the snake on her bare legs. But in no moment had she been frightened enough to do something crazy after all she trusted Julian and he quickly realized this. To Jenny they were already friends and so she looked up at the boy with incredibly blue eyes as he was carefully watching her and his two pets, she couldn't read his expression and didn't think too much about it. Instead she looked back at Lurker and Creeper, he'd been right they were just his pets, her parents had been wrong to tell her that animals like these could harm her, they were just a little different Jenny concluded.

Julian on the other hand was watching her amazed, she really was incredible. Jenny was simply good, there wasn't a bone in her body that would harm anyone or anything and that was what had drawn him towards her he was more and more convinced of this every second he watched her. Even Creeper who seemed to sometimes not even liked Julian himself seemed to begin liking Jenny as she smiled and took him into her small hands to pet his head. He was still pretty small, Julian hadn't had them for too long but he knew they would both grow to be even bigger than a regular snake or wolf the same breed as his, after all they were with a shadow man.

"Julian." The voice sounded far away even though Jenny was only a few feet away from him and he'd been looking straight at her but in reality he might as well have been in another world with his jumbled thoughts. "Juliaann." The little voice sang again.

"Yeaah." He finally realized that little Jenny was calling his name.

"When are we going home?" Her green eyes, so vibrant, so clear, so innocent stared up at him questioning, full of hope.

"Jenny." Julian sighed, how did he explain to her that she wasn't going any where? "We are home." Her eyebrows scrunched together and her lower lip immediately jutted out in a pout that made her emotions very clear, she didn't like that answer.

"But, but what about my mom? And my dad? And Zach! Oh no, Zach is probably still waiting for grandpa and I to go get ice cream. And how can we get to grandpa?" The questions came out firing one after another without a chance for Julian to answer. "But you can come with us." Jenny smiled brilliantly up at him as he shook his head, he didn't want to explain to her.

"No, Jenny. We aren't going anywhere." The look that crossed Jenny's once expectant features broke Julian's heart but there was nothing that he could do, he wasn't going to let Jenny go home. He didn't want to be alone again. Not ever again.

"They'll be worried about me." Jenny whispered looking down at Creeper who was around her arm and even he looked back at Julian expectantly.

"Don't worry about them Jenny. They will be okay."

"But Zach—" Julian had had it with that Zach kid, he didn't want anyone else around his Jenny. If she needed anything he would give it to her, if she wanted to play he would play with her. She didn't need her parents, that Zach kid or even that idiot that her grandpa had been; after all he'd been the one to get her in this mess and he was the reason Jenny was now with Julian.

"Jenny, this is home. You have Creeper, Lurker and me. You don't need anyone else." Her pout only grew bigger and her eyes were accusingly staring at Julian just as the first tears began to spill. Great, only a few hours and he'd already managed to make her cry. It was making Julian really upset to see her that way. "I-I." His words failed him, what was he supposed to say that would make her feel better and stop the waterworks? His thoughts were interrupted by a loud hitting sound in the big ceiling to floor window on the far wall of the game room.

Nothing like that had ever happened before and it startled Julian more than it startled Jenny because it meant someone was trying to get in his personal space. Jenny's tears were starting to dry up and only whimpers came out of her mouth as she looked distractedly around the room trying to find the source of the noise. But Julian who had a better eyesight than a human and who was used to the darkness that loomed outside could see perfectly what it was. There was a snow storm right outside the window, more like a tornado that was desperately trying to get in. Hitting the window again and again with futile attempts to break the window.

"Creeper, Lurker stay with Jenny and watch over her. If anyone tries to get to her you know what to do." Julian looked at the confused and hiccuping Jenny as he walked away hurriedly towards the window. He was fuming, who could have dared tried to get into his space?

Who ever it was, a head was going to roll.

Julian knew it wouldn't be his.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? This was more of an explanation chapter as to why Julian decided to stay seven years old and it gets the story going! If you have any more questions, REVIEW! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Would it help if I said that it was written since last week? I really just didn't like the way it had come out on paper and I worked on it this morning until it seemed better than what I had originally. I'm still not too happy with it but at least its an update.**

The snow seemed to continue gaining force and it hit the window harder and harder each time, Julian stood in front of the window studying the storm closely, much more carefully than he ought to because he had a feeling that it wasn't just a storm. Julian could sense it, or more like him. Eleazar was out there, he knew that much and he knew that even against the rules his full intent was to get in and take Jenny for himself.

"The old man still hasn't learned his lesson." Julian murmured as he finally spotted the tell-tale shadow in the snow right in the middle of the almost vortex he was causing. Eleazar seemed to just be standing there forcing the snow with all his powers, but even that wasn't making Julian's window budge-after all it wasn't just a simple human-like window, in a way it was his force field. It marked the boundaries of Julian's space and no matter what Eleazar decided to do or tried he still wasn't getting in because Julian's power was still greater than his. Julian contemplated getting rid of him but that meant having to leave Jenny inside alone and he wasn't too comfortable with that idea.

After all what if that was the old man's plan? If he got Julian out and trapped him then the force field would be weakened significantly and that would mean putting Jenny at risk. Sure, Lurker and Creeper may have some power but it wouldn't be enough to withstand an attack without Julian. "Noooooooo!" Julian heard the scream just a few steps behind him and immediately turned to find Jenny with a tear-stained face, he looked at her confused. Had Lurker and Creeper not gotten the point to take care of her, they did think that allowing her to get closer to the danger would help? It made Julian furious to see this, his patience had reached the maximum as Jenny began to shake with wide eyes that were staring directly at the snow storm that still threatened to get in.

"Jenny. Jenny." Julian tried to shake her to tear her gaze from the shadows that were now helping the snow and quickly enveloped the window making it all black. "Jenny, what's wrong? Lurker! Creeper!" His voice sounded exasperated, but it was all due to Jenny's shaking, what was wrong with his little girl?

"T-they. T-th-that. It wants mee." Jenny reached a small shaking hand as the words stumbled out. Her tears continued almost like a river, but her lips were white pressed together tightly as her wide green eyes showed fear. How did she know? It was tearing Julian apart to see her that way, Jenny was so good why anyone would want to harm her was nuts. Even a shadow man couldn't really have a need to have a little girl like her, especially her. She was too small to really be food, unless they wanted to have her as a pet or slave which this little girl would never be, not as long as Julian was there to stop them.

It was as if the anger that had always been inside of Julian built and built until it had nowhere to go inside his little body. Looking at the tear stained face in front of him only made it worse, he would get rid of all of these monsters because they had to leave Jenny alone. She needed peace and quiet not this, he thought as finally the form of Lurker appeared behind Jenny and Creeper was right behind him. Julian looked at them annoyed, they weren't paying attention to Jenny again. They were both agitated looking at the shadows that were moving outside hitting the window over and over again. Julian could see as Creeper got ready to spring in case that anything got through and Lurker began growling menacingly but instead of that helping it only made Jenny whimper, she was even more afraid than she had been a minute before simply looking at the shadows.

"Creeper! Lurker! Stop it! Can't you see what you're doing?" Julian ordered angrily and both quieted down immediately but seemed to tense up more ready for a fight. "Had I not told you both to take care of her?" He pointed at Jenny's shaking form, it seemed like she was slowly folding in on herself as she hugged herself uncomfortably.

"Why can't I just go home!" She finally yelled out. "Daddy would help! He'd make it all better!" She cried out closing her eyes as more tears fell rapidly down her cheeks, that was what made it all fall apart inside of Julian. He couldn't bear to stand there and watch her one more second they were making Jenny cry and say she wanted to go home! Everything was going so well, but Eleazar had finally done it!

"Lurker stay with Jenny and take care of her no matter what. If someone comes in here you take her home and guard her there. Got it? If you disobey me once more I will turn you into a pair of boots or a jacket!" Julian glared coldly at the wolf using all the hatred and mischief he could summon into his incredibly blue eyes to shaken him up, he should listen. Julian never just used threats. No, it was a promise. "Creeper you're coming with me." It was like the threats towards Lurker had been made at Creeper too because he seemed to be frozen into place, "today!" Julian never yelled, but if he did it was a bad sign.

He began walking outside, making the window dissolve as he passed through it with Creeper right on his heels as the 'force field' held behind him and kept Jenny as safe as she'd be inside, while Lurker watched carefully and was ready to jump up and protect Jenny. Julian told himself to calm down, at least they were officially listening to him now.

Julian walked into the chilly cold and automatically felt the cold biting at his skin, he felt the wind pushing him trying to make him fall over, but just because he looked small did not mean he didn't have the strength that being a shadow man granted him. He didn't say anything into the darkness that tried to surround him, it was pointless. All he wanted was for Eleazar to leave, and to leave now. He'd made Jenny want to go home even more than she'd wanted to before and that would not do with his plans. Within a matter of five seconds he knew that Creeper had grown to his full size about ten feet long with a half foot sized head. Julian could clearly hear him slithering his way right behind him in the snow.

It wasn't like Creeper could do all that much but Julian felt better knowing he had someone to watch his back. When he was about twelve feet away from the barriers of his mansion he stopped abruptly causing Creeper to run into him and tower over his small frame. He could sense that Eleazar was only a few feet away. Julian didn't want to get close enough, he didn't want a full on fight. Not while Jenny was so close anyway, he just wanted him gone and to understand that he could never achieve enough power to beat Julian. It wasn't anything hard to understand to many of the others but for some reason Eleazar had always taken that as an insult and now that Julian had claimed Jenny, well Julian was willing to bet it didn't make their standing that much better.

Julian did the only thing he could think of to get rid of Eleazar. He commanded the shadows to obey him, after all he was the most powerful why wouldn't they? It took some concentration on his side to get them to stop attacking the force field around the mansion. But the storm continued with double the effort, it didn't matter that was definitely not getting through and it wasn't like it could actually do something to Julian so he didn't bother trying to control it. He kept his focus on the shadows, that was his only concern.

"Brat! Don't you see. If you give me that pesky little human you don't have to try and figure how to beat me!" A malicious laugh almost echoing that of a hyena echoed but was cut short by the storm as it intensified.

Julian kept his concentration, he had what he needed and was more than certain of Eleazar's position now. Slowly the shadows began taking form-human form that is and each held a weapon in their hands as they began to drop in front of Julian and faced Eleazar quickly they were all around both shadow men and Julian was in complete control of the situation despite Eleazar trying to get even a couple of them under his control. To Julian's joy Eleazar had nothing more than a storm which meant absolutely nothing to his army of shadows or himself.

With a flick of his hand the closest of his shadow army turned and circled Eleazar, by the time the idiot had reacted and realized exactly what had happened there was no way out for him. He stood there, with an aura emanating malice and quickly rising for even Julian to feel. But it didn't matter, even if he reached his potential while angry it still wouldn't be enough to save himself from what Julian had in mind for him. Slowly a smile formed on Julian's perfect lips as he strode forward and the shadows disappeared making a path that led to the now prisoner, who was still circled by at least twenty of Julian's shadows.

"Let me through." Julian spoke evenly and his voice came out cruel making all the shadows that had Eleazar move out the way quickly to let him into the circle. His temper was rising as he neared the other shadow man, he was the reason Jenny was more desperate than ever to leave. "I am no child you moron. No matter what you do you will not achieve to gain more power than what I have." Julian paused as his voice began to carry the venom of his anger into each word, he wasn't sure if Jenny could hear or even make out what was happening with all the shadows around but he didn't want to give her a reason to not trust him. "Look around you old man, I did this with not much more than a command. Yet you try with all your might and still cannot hold even one of my shadows under your control. Take this as a warning."

With his last word and a nod Julian let himself out of the circle as the shadows took Eleazar by each limb as he struggled against them and they took out daggers to play a fun little game Julian had put into their heads. "Bring him to me when it's done." Julian called back without a second glance and the storm intensified as Eleazar quickly got the hint of what was awaiting him with Julian's shadows, a wolfy smile crept onto Julian's face at the thought.

He walked slowly, straining to hear any screams from his victim but the snow made it impossible to hear anything at all. Julian made sure to continue to hold a strong bond over the shadows he was controlling because even in a moment if his concentration slipped Eleazar could take over and leave. Without realizing Julian noticed Creeper was right behind him, guarding him just like he'd asked and Julian hurried his steps as he reached the force field on the mansion. No sooner had he set a foot inside than a violent hissing erupted from behind him and Julian found himself sprawled on the floor.

"Whatt-" he quickly trailed off the swear words that were sure to come out when he saw a bundle of golden hair across his chest and he looked down to see Jenny had not just tackled him but was still hugging him as she shivered slightly. "Jenny?" Julian muttered unsure of the answer he might get.

"The monsters didn't get you? I thought they had taken you in. The darkness, it. It took everything and I-I couldn't see you anymore." The little girl finally looked at him and her tear stained face told Julian what he never thought he'd really accomplish. He'd made her care about him, it wasn't just some random human-kid-thing. It was real.

"Why does it matter that the monsters take me if you don't want to be here with me anyway?" Julian answered both slightly amused and somewhat annoyed that this little girl could make him care so much.

"You went out there to save me from the monsters." Jenny might as well have said 'duh'. As her tone clearly stated that he was not seeing the whole picture. "I don't want to leave you, but I also don't want to leave my parents and Zach." Jenny looked at him straight in the eye meaning each word and Julian found himself at a loss for words.

Julian stared at the little girl in front of him and couldn't bring himself to say that he didn't want to share her with anyone and that he was selfish and evil so it wouldn't bother him keeping her all to himself. He didn't want to be a monster in his Jenny's eyes. Julian wanted to be appreciated by her, he wanted to be her best friend and know everything about her and grow up with her because he knew he loved her. But he wanted her to love him too, of her own accord and that wouldn't happen if she went home.

Right before he could come up with anything to say he felt as something wrapped itself around his neck, Julian knew it was time to go. Eleazar had been marked for him and he had to go put on the finishing touches to his masterpiece. As Creeper made his way to the window Jenny planted herself firmly on top of Julian, "don't go."

How had she known that Julian was about to leave he had no idea. But a look into her eyes made Julian want to stay with her forever.

You will be my death." Julian muttered to himself.

**A/N: If there is anything you would like to see happening or maybe have an idea let me know. I should be able to add some more stuff in and even more since I seem to not like what keeps coming to mind.**

**Please review! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Have I mentioned how much I love your reviews? lol Don't worry I hate Tom too! That review just had me laughing so much. So this is what I have for this week sorry if it's a bit shorter than usual I have something else in store for next week which will hopefully be better.**

Chapter 4

It had taken Julian about an hour to get little Jenny off of him by reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere. Somewhere down along the line Jenny herself had agreed that she couldn't go home because they would have to go outside and there were monsters out there waiting for her. Julian of course had not bothered to explain that he could simply make a door to her world with any of the doors inside the mansion, after all he was dumb not stupid. Why throw away a good excuse to keep his Jenny where she belonged which was in his mansion with no other than Julian himself.

It had taken a couple more hours-human hours that was, to calm little Jenny enough to get her to sit in one of the other rooms one with absolutely no windows and away from the 'monsters' that still completely freaked her out. Julian couldn't help it but wonder what she would say if he admitted that he had them at his disposal? They weren't just 'monsters', they were his loyal servants. Every single one was nothing more than a puzzle piece to his game.. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her stomach grumble and realized that as a human she needed food a lot more frequently than he did and needed someone to make it for her. She was only five human years after all.

It took Julian mere seconds to search her mind for something that would make her feel happy or at least comforted, which was much needed at the moment. Julian found her attachment to happy meals and decided that should work even if it didn't seem too healthy in his opinion. In no time little Jenny was eating her happy meal made up of chicken nuggets with ketchup, some apple slices, fries and a chocolate milk. It came along with some small toy that he found weird with the already random assortment of food, but she seemed content with the familiar food in front of her as she tossed Lurker a french fry. Her giggles as he catched it in mid-air made Julian smile, was this how things would always be with her around? Julian shook his head trying to clear it again as he excused himself to go get his own 'food'.

Julian walked slowly making sure that Lurker was close by Jenny and carefully watching her, ready to protect her before Julian turned around and ran off down the hall. Of course he wasn't getting himself food, he headed towards the window where Creeper was patiently waiting for him once again in his mature state ready to go back out to the snow storm where Eleazar was still being held by the shadows. Whether little Jenny liked it or not he had to go back out there and take care of business. After all Eleazar had helped him to keep Jenny by his side but now Julian wanted answers.

As soon as he stepped out of the force field he noticed a couple of things, the shadows he'd taken in were in much better shape-more clearly defined than they had been in the beginning. Now the shadows weren't simple shadows with a human-like shape. It was a completely defined shape, even Julian could see the details beginning to emerge in some of them. At first all these changes from the shadows impressed him, until he realized what had happened. His concentration had not faltered even for a second, due to his worry over Jenny. This time around his need for them was so much more than it had been any time before when he simply practiced with them as nothing more than a simple game like any other shadow man does when testing out their powers. But now his need was so much more and his concentration had been able to hold much more than he thought was possible without reaching maturity which was still a few years off for him.

As Julian continued the now walk towards the place where his shadows still held Eleazar he began to wonder just how much more powerful his little toys were. It would be interesting to test them out with Eleazar he pondered. It wasn't really anything personal against the old man it was simple principle. If the other shadow men noticed that Julian just let this go they would all assume it is okay to go messing with his things, and as harsh as it was to think of Jenny as his property-well he had claimed her and that was how things worked in the shadow world. The slithering noise that Creeper was making right behind him made him come back into focus he was only ten feet in front of his shadows who were clustered around the old man, just then the other thought occurred to him.

There wasn't a snow storm brewing anymore. It had almost vanished and was back to its normal shadow world state he could finally see more than a foot in front of him and he could see the shadows holding on to a figure in the middle. A smile crept across his face at the thought of what he would find, a beaten up Eleazar. Julian wondered just how much damage his shadows had done to the old man? He'd left orders to take him by whatever needs necessary and to brand him so he could simply use the runes that had been carved into him and that would help keep him away. However, Julian hadn't anticipated the shadows to be this well-defined or for them to gain more power. It really was an interesting change in plans that they had hurt Eleazar enough for him to stop the snow storm that had been brewing for long enough.

Julian as practical as ever wondered if that was enough for a warning, sometimes that was better than going through with the initial plan as you could get the enemy on your side-assuming of course that there were more planning on going against Julian and trying to take Jenny from him. As he stepped into the circle the shadows cleared a path directly for him to reach the old man as soon as Julian was in his line of view Eleazar burst out laughing. It was disconcerting to see such behavior from a captive but Julian showed no clear emotion on his face, he wouldn't let the old man have the joy of knowing just how much that had unsettled Julian. It was common sense to never let your enemy know what you were thinking Julian like every other shadow man knew that from his games and wouldn't give in.

"Where is the human brat?" Eleazar finally said between bursts of laugh.

"Safely away from you, obviously." Julian replied with all the venom he could muster into his voice even though in his mind there was still a worry for Jenny's well-being that he couldn't push away. "Why did you want her anyway? We both know she isn't enough for a meal." More laughs came thundering from Eleazar and this only made Julian's cold blood boil, he didn't find any part of this situation amusing. Julian curled his fingers and in no time one of his shadows was taking a dagger right across Eleazar's neck. It wouldn't kill him of course-for that Julian would have to take his name off the stave of life, but it would sure irritate the old man. Eleazar struggled with his breathing as blood overflowed his throat and withing seconds Julian's shadow guards were no longer holding him up. Instead they held unto his arms as he slumped forwards and threw up blood right in front of Julian's feet.

"You stupid child!" Eleazar yelled out in anger as he threw up more blood.

"Why are you worried. You will heal." Julian smirked. "Now answer my question."

"Did you really think that you'd break me just like this?" At his question, it was Julian's turn to laugh. Of course he would break this idiot, even if it took weeks of torturing him and sneaking away from Jenny. Julian had to do it.

"I know I will old man. Remember who has the advantage here." Julian replied getting himself back to a simple cold tone that said nothing more.

"You are just like him." Eleazar was still dripping with blood as he shook his head not looking at Julian.

"Like who?"

"Rex, you moron. The one who made you. The biggest idiot in the history of the shadow world. He wrote your name on the stave of life and made you different as well as more powerful." Another laugh rippled through his body and then a coughing fit as Eleazar spit blood in Julian's direction. "He of course was taken out for doing something similar to your little act with that human pest!"

Julian stood there stunned, even that little emotion had shown in his face for a second but Eleazar didn't have a chance to glimpse at it he was too busy having another fit as his blood was beginning to choke him. "I don't know who you're talking about." Julian growled recalling someone when he was younger, brand new and had no one. It was blurry, a rather old memory.

"Of course you don't! We killed him two human days after you were created you moron!" Eleazar laughed again and more of his blood splattered everywhere. Just then a new voice called out to Julian and he stood there not knowing what to do. This couldn't be happening, the conversation isn't over and he was being interrupted by the last person he wanted to see.

"Julian!" There it was again. Her voice.

Jenny was now pushing through the well formed shadows.

**A/N: I officially start school on Monday and for those of you in college well you know how hard it sometimes is to take 16 units-in my school that's the limit that a student can take. I have no idea how but I will continue with everything I've been working on. But don't be too surprised if my updates are more towards the end of the week like this one.**

**So what do you think will happen next chapter? I wanted to add to Julian's story and build more on his character sorry if this seems a bit boring, there will be much more Julian/Jenny in the next chapter!**

**Leave a review or PM! I love to hear back from you guys even more when you make me laugh like last week(: It seriously made my day/night to see the reviews.**


End file.
